Sgt Smosh De arimasu!
by Rocketman1728
Summary: Sgt. Frog X Smosh Crossover!...!1!11!1 ...enjoy : ...and maybes pairings later i Don't even know!...and No fuyuki x saburo sorry fan-girls... and fan-boys...
1. How it Started

**This is the first x smosh crossover and snice this is the first i'll try to make it ...well ok and if smosh fans ask is a thank you to or tribute to both and smosh for the laughs and if anyone that's heard of neotoonami coming out..and who thinks new ?...maybe short smosh episodes on toonami...or them get to the new episodes of one piece and that it took 2-3 to get to episode 205 and they should just start at episode 206 or and have the oldest episode at 7:30 and have the newist at 9 or 10 and no matte how much i try i can't get an account on neotoonami..and i'm sorry for gettin off topic..so...to the story**

* * *

><p>Characters<p>

Fuyuki = Ian

Saburo = Anthony

Tamama = Teleporting fat guy

Pururu = Mari

Kululu = That Dame Neighbor

Giroro = Benny Jean

Tank staue = Pink Flamingo

Dororo = Cletus

Momoka = Antoinette

ms. furbottom = sparky

32 year old Natsumi = Anthony's Mother

Keroro = Ian's Mom just think of keroro in aki's suit and yes same green frog face)

Sumomo = Ian's Old 21 year old beautiful Richer than oprah Pop Star Girlfriend that he dump because shes always was to clingie to him

Viper = Old Man Blumpkin

Poyon = SPD Cop

OC's

Alisa = pizza/taco/ice cream/soda/all fast food delivery girl

Angol Mois = their past highschool friend now homeless that in secret lives in Fuyuki's house

**I do not own smosh...well who can they are great ian anthony and the people that flim and edit and with one of them reading this story cast or crew memeber thank you for thw comdey over the years..and it would be cool if we could talk...not dirty talk...to make sure we're both on the same page...ok to the story and now chapter 1 "the plot"**  
><strong>(and i don't why most shows title the first episode plot..if someone knows please tell me)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(INtrO)<strong>  
>"hey a short funny story"<p>

**"SHUT UP!"**

"No you Shut Up!... nosey yell...person...eeeeh..ee.."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ia..-Fuyuki's house 3:00am..liveing room...fuyuki on the couch...watching t.v. eating popcron...he's watcing korean soup operas) (AU: i never seen korean soup operas and just useing it as a joke...)<strong>

Door Knocks fuyuki just watchs t.v. and waits for whoever it is to go away

"Fuyuki it's saburo open up i know you and ms. fur bottom always watching korean soup operas at 2-5am" fuyuki puts his popcorn down and goes to the door

"..Wait if it's Saburo ...what..kind of thing do i eat while watching ...t.v.?" fuyuki said as he put shoes on in case he got it right

"Popcorn with whipcream and chocolate chips and on thursday-Monday your naked" Saburo said as fuyuki was about to speck "wel-" fuyuki try to say as saburo continues "and before you ask the bouns question your naked on those days because you said [don't question it just go with it] now please can we come in" saburo said

"...well played.." fuyuki said as he open the door to see saburo,momoka and natsumi and a ton of bags momoka and natsumi's eyes moved down to his junk ..and how hairie it was

"ya...so come on in"as they came in and drop some of their bags fuyuki sat back on the couch and bottom on his right leg sleeping saburo on his left and natsumi and momoka on the other couch momoka whispter in her mom's ear "mom...i'm not dreaming right?..." natsumi replyed "No honey ...besides we all have seen it many times before...but he needs to shave thow"

Saburo reachs for popcorn "so what brings you guys here" fuyuki said as he got up to get a blanket

Saburo says "well our house got bured down a few weeks ago and the apartment bluid burn down to...so." saburo said as natsumi took in from there "well if we could stay here for a while and saburo told us that you and your mom might be up atthis time"

Fuyuki's mom came in from her room after hearing her name "fuyuki did you call me" She ask (yes she it's a comdey story just go with it)

Natsumi started "well you se-" keroro interrupt her "your apartment burn down?"

"yes"

"and you check everyelse before here?"

"...ah"

"and you came here as a last resort"

"...well"

"it's alright you alright can stay here for aslong as you want...and fuyuki honey i told you you can't be naked on the couch when i'm around..speedos that's ok and and just duck trap over it...or tight yet lose fitting underwhere then no around...,.OK back to the Point natsumi,momoka,saburo you already know where the guest rooms are"

"wait can me and saburo sleep in my room?" fuyuki ask as saburo got a large happy Anthony Smile **(AU: as we all know they both have wonderful smile...ok story)**

fuyuki and saburo looked at "...Pleaseeeeeessssseee"

Natsumi and Ms. Keroro gave a tried Sign "ok..."

fuyuki and saburo did the high five they jump 3 feet in the air and stay like that for 2 minutes "YEA!"

Momoka looked worried "are..are they okay?"

Ms. Keroro answered "I don't know...ok it's to early to be up everyone go to bed and we'll have bruch in 5 hours" natsumi went to bed and ms. keroro went back to her own korean soup operas and momoka was standing than and just sat by bottom

**(1 MINTUE AND 32 SENOCNDS LATER)**

fuyuki and saburo came down

"so...can i play you guys to" coming from the 19 year old momoka

Fuyuki and saburo look her with smiles

"NOooooooo" coming from the 18 year old fuyuki

"Yea girl have cooties!" comeing from the 20 year old saburo

fuyuki garbed the unconscious by the paw and him and saburo locked arms and skiped to his room

momoka yelled off "well at least shave...or you can let me "

"please...fuyuki..." tears and eats the rest of the the popcorn with whipcream and chocolate chips

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in chapter 2 "<strong>SLEEP OVER!...yaaaaa...!..or morning over..duno**"**

**and tell me witch sgt. frog characters should be smosh characters characters i need**

**Boxman**

**Vader**

**RoboDane cook**

**Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig**

**Burton Leon "Burt" Reynolds, Jr.**

**and should bottom talk yes or no and not like charlie and maybe a scottish,mexican,english or japanese accent i not sure yet let me know what ideas you have**

**and if anyone whats a other crossover with this story Arby n' the Chief Mad TV or anything else you think is funny**

**and thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed'**

**and before the minor pervents ask this is it's Rated: T and a comedey ..yo now what maybe...maybe Rated: M stuff later**

_..._

_Good Afternoon Everybody!_


	2. SLEEP OVER FCK YAAAAaa

Hey everyone i just wanted to thank everybody for reading ...and now ...SLEEP OVER PARTY F*CK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAA YAYAY YAYAYAY YA YAY AY ...ya..aa..a-a-a..aaaaaaaaa-..a...a...that fealt so good i might to change my pants...or will i ...maybe later

P.S. there's at least going to be one or two chapters a week for Sgt. Smosh and please enjoy the story and reveiw

P.S.P.S. people please read my other storys like my first story "Fuyuki Hinata the Next DIend" the the first chapter is a beta chapter and people please vote and if some of you don't want to review just PM me on my profile

* * *

><p><strong>(INtrO)<strong>  
>"sweet a crossover story of smosh and keroro"<p>

**SHUT UP!**

"NO YOU SHUT UP IT's THE FIRST SGT. FROG AND SMOSH CROSSOVER!...di*k..."

* * *

><p>Last Time on Sgt. Smosh...go Back and Read it...i'm not spenting on reviewing a chapter you can go back to<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(3:35 Fuyuki's room)<strong>

"AH!" Fuyuki woke from his sleep

saburo jump from fuyuki's computter desk watching/mastrubating to to furry,lesbianand 3d anime on three windows and turned his head "Fuyuki! Dude what's wroge!"

"It-was ..it-was horrible...but..first how long as it been"

"it feels like a week but it's been 15 minutes...aaaaaa the flashback" saburo said as he remember the good times

**(Flashback)**  
>bottom, Fuyuki an saburo finish skiping to his room with scary large open mouth smiles and fuyuki let go of saburo's hand and threw ms. furbottom on the bed and turn to saburo<p>

"hey Fuyuki wanna make funny videos after watching porn?" then turn his head to see fuyuki tucked in and cuddleing with ms. furbottom saburo just look and said "hun...Well more porn for me!" and goes and being enought viruses to set his computter on fire...really..on fire...yaaaa..

**(Flashback End)**

Saburo sign "aaaa..good times oh ya your dream what was it?" saburo said putting his pants back on

fuyuki warped himself in a blanket and talk about the nightmare "AH..it was kululu,giroro,dororo,tamama,pururu ,that crazy sumomo and my mom we're alien invader frogs...she was their leader...and like gundom...and was male...and angol mois try to destory the planet and natsumi was my sister and had many many many lesbian friends..and-and...many more horrible things"

Saburo put his left arm around him "IT'S Okay..it's now...hmmm... is there anything that would help bubby?"

Fuyuki looked upat him "Reallly? ca-can you hold me?"

Saburo pause for a second "...ok" and saburo

fuyuki looked up at saburo "you know it's been a year since graduation i wonder where mois is now...she was scray..."

Saburo just had a horror look on his face just hearing the name and looked like he might vomit

**(OUTSIDE FUYUKI"S WINDOW WITH NATSUMI ON A LADDER...WATCHING)**

Natsumi was on a 30 foot ladder was peeping in fuyuki's room

"yyaaa...hold him like that" just then Ms. Keroro hopping on ladder next to natsumi and peeping... and eating leftover popcorn and giveing her a blank look "so...what's happening?"

**(SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE HOUSE...WITH MOMOKA)**

momoka just put the bowl in the dish washer and went into the liveing room again" "aa...how can i get fuyuki...maybe i'll call moms friends koyuki she's always likes to spen time with us...now think about it the longest she left my familt along was when she was going to pick my dad up from the airport for 3 hours ...and he came up missing ..."sniff"...and now spetin everynightfrom 12pm-7am looking for him... i miss him i think i'll call her for a second or...2 hours to talk about fuy-"

**(NOW BACK TO SOMETHING THAT MATTERS...with and natusmi)**

Natsumi looked at her with fear "hu..hmmm"

took it from there "Really...you think yur the first mom to spy on their son thow his window... bitch pleasesss i been doing this for years..."

put the popcorn bolw to natsumi "want some?"

**:Natsumi's Thought: I don't know why but this reminds me of that werid Giroro guy next door**

Natusmi looked at in "...sure pass that popcorn"

**(NOW BACK TO THE BROTHERY LOVE)**

Saburo let go of fuyuki "so what else was their in the dream?"

"well Ms. Furbottom turn into a human" (check episode 32 of sgt. frog)

"anything Else?"

Fuyuki took a large step forward to saburo moved his head a inch from him and cocked one eyebrow up

"Then we F*cked...it...was hours..."

bottom woke up and cuddled in fuyuki's lap with a Smile

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ms. Furbottom ever turn human?<strong>

**Will Fuyuki ever find himself mastrubating to furry porn?**

**Will Saburo Ever get a girlfriend and not be so gay with fuyuki?**

Sarbro Yelled"HEY! I'm not gay! i hav-...i Have Fangirls and my moms lov...e...ing...to...me..."

**Fangirls that are lesbians,have boyfriends or crazy...your move**

"..."

**and Will there ever be a Tenchi Muyo crossover with sgt. smosh?**

**Stay turn to find out**

* * *

><p>to be continued in chapter 3 "Angol Mois...That Carzy Bitch"<p>

I'm all already plaining the next 10 chapters and people please vote witch sgt. frog characters to smosh should be just go back to chapter 1

_...Goodnight everybody!_

P.S.P.S.P.S. i hoped you enjoy'd and please review...i said please


	3. Angol MoisThat Carzy B!

**Hey everyone as i'm sorry for the long wait i fell asleep and woke up to find half of it gone and i had to redo it..i'll do my best next time so thumbs up...**

**and just for fun count how many times i use the word "her"**

**I hope your time wasn't wasted and you enjoyed this story's chapter**

Now: Chapter 3: Angol Mois...That Crazy Bitch ...

(AN: Angol Moa is in her alien from you know with grey hair and )

* * *

><p><strong>(INtrO)<strong>  
>"I- can-n fe-e-el it... that...h-ho-horror..from Highschool..."<p>

**"SHUT UP!"**

"NO!...she can hear you...the ..m-mad pimp"

* * *

><p><strong>(7:00Am Hinata House)<strong>

Saburo walked into the liveing room in his bathrobe eyes half open and yawning then went to the kicthen till he saw "**her**" watching t.v. ...eating blue berry pancakes saburo stoped in horror and slowie backed into the hallway

Fuyuki (in his bathrobe) went into the hallway and into the living and pumping into saburo "Hey Saburo Short Time No Se-" saburo croved fuyuki's mouth still looking at "**her**..." and just point with his left hand to "**her**" for fuyuki to see "**her**" fuyuki's mouth drop and his eyes watered with fear and sadness

**(IN NATUSMI AND MOMOKA'S...with bunk beds...t.v. and computter desk with laptop)**

"Ahhh" Natsumi woke up on the bottom bunk yawning then turning over to see a nude koyuki lieing on top of the blankets holdeing narsumi's sides natsumi see her like this many times before natsumi slowie moved out of bed and went to work very quiety

Koyuki opened her eyes and smiled "oh hey natsumi good morning now nighty-night" koyuki hit her neckand natsumi went down...to bed...to sleep koyuki soon after

**(NOW TO MS. KERORO in her bed room)**

was in her bathrobe watching the 12th season of 'Attitubes and Feeling, Both Desirable and sometimes secretive' **(AN:you'all know from mad tv) **and watch as Ms. Long Bong turned out to be Mr. President's Second mother/father/aunt from the 15th centery and being a half clone robot and from the planet little but older than the first mars sister while the real was badysitting mothra and godzilla's love child

... just turned it off and took a nap

A few minutes later was talking is her sleep "hmm...ya fuyuki honey...hmm..clip that bush... oh...your the best son ever...aaah!...hmm...down boy..ah ok "

**D-R-E-A-M...**

Fuyuki was a talking dog cliping a bush on the lawn a few feet from her while was drinking lemonaid saying "fuyuki honey please clip that bush over there" she pointed to her left four feet from her "Fuyuki your the best son ever!" and then fuyuki jumped and gave her a quick hug " Ah!" Ms. keroro yelled as her lemonaid spill on her then fuyuki started to hump right side of her bodyshe grabed a newpaper and rolled it up and wacked him "down boy" fuyuki/dog looked at her with puppy dog eyes "ah ok.." she huged him again

**REAL LIFE...LIFe...LIfe...Life...life...lif...li..l...**

Then woke up "uh...i wonder what that means" she said a second later she went back underthe blankets to her dream

**(NOW BACK TO THE ...some-what FUNNY PART OF THE STORY)**

Fuyuki Freaked out "How-is-she-here!"

Saburo slowy put up his left hand and pointed at fuyuki

Fuyuki's eyes grew large with fear and feal something grab and squeeze his ass "she's right behind me...isn't she?"

fuyuki heard a evil-snake like voice by **'her'** "yyyeeeesssssssssss..."

" kay?-THANKS..." Angol mois said as she smiled and patted his shoulder

**(AN:found out what she was saying)**

Saburo back a few more feet away scared of would happen"hmmm okay?"

"Don't talk Saburo...i'm haveing a flashback" Fuyuki hug him self as a flashback began

**[FlashBack]**

**(Last Year of HighSchool/in highschool /2:20 pm/hallway/last year)**

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Fuyuki yelled as Angol mois gave him a nuggel by the waterfountain

"Oh come Fuyuki..yyyy!" Angol Mois as she bruned her fist in his head

"WHY!" Fuyuki moan in semi-pain from angol's hand

"Ahh Fuyuk you know why"Angol let go of him

"ahh..alright i got 250.12$ in my wallet and-d.." fuyuki tried to find the words

"And What?" mois said wondering

"and... i'm your bitch..." after fuyuki say it angol mois let go of him

"Good Fuyuki hand over my 80 precent" fuyuki just bend down and gave

"hmm.."fuyuki looked down the hall to the red light part of the school where nerdie sex deviant girls paid some were normal and some were bdsm straps,weird role play and whos the man and whos the women in the short 10mins. fuyuki knew he had to do

"Good now go and make Pimp Mama some Cash" Mois said then gave him a pimp slap

Fuyuki walked down the hall and got caught by the 70 year old lunch lady all that mois could hear was a small "AH!"

**[FlashBack Over]**

"well i guess you could stay because of our good history" fuyuki said

_((((Angol's thought: 'now i have change to get with that green face beauti.._ **(Evi****l ****Laugh)**_...hehe')))_

Angol gave fuyuki a hug and he hug it back "ahh thanks my -Bitc-..Thanks Fuyuki The Bitch if no pimp..." after a second they let go

fuyuki drew a blank face "ah..ok...your going to have to pay rent...Please?"

Mois closed eyes and smiled"Well you could say i just need a few gigolos and sluts and i should be back in good old business"

"Ah...mois " fuyuki said

"Yea?" Angol ask looking at him

Fuyuki look to see anogl's hand still on his ass

"oh..Oh yea i guess i can't grab your ass " she re

fuyuki tried to butt in what on what she was saying "ye-"

"So as thanks i'll just do things to you when your asleep or passedout" Mois finish

Fuyuki "...good i guess" fuyuki moved a step back put his head down

(**NOW TO MOMOKA SO MOMOKA FAN'S WON'T GET ON MY ASS ABOUT HER NOT BEING MORE INVOVED IF THE STORY)**

Momoka was Writing in her dairy about her feelings

**(NOW BACK TO THE GOOD PART)**

Angol took a large step in a sweet tone "so saburo you gotta pimp?"

Sabuto thoguht for a second "Yea Sure"

Everyone in the room laughs and jumps 4'ft in the air and foze

Fuyuki "w-w-what's happeing?"

Sabruto "I don't know"

Ms. Keroro came in shocked "what's happening"

Saburo/Fuyuki said "we foze can't you tell?"

Angol whisped "it's lovely to see you ms. hinata.."

Keroro paused "Who-o Should i Call!"

"A-a doc- no aa- offi no-aA SCIENTIST CALL A SCIENTIST!"

"okay come on ms. furr bottom!" keroro grab and throw ms. furr bottom (against her will) into the car and drove off

"...are we going to die?" Saburo ask already peeping his pants

Anogl relpys to him "I hope not i just found my new bitch"

Everyone "...ah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone thanks for reading to chapter 3<strong>

So...Read Below

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in Chapter "That Dame Kululu...wanrda ba"<strong>

and sorry for the long wait everybody i'm working on other storys

and about the new characters...you'll find out in like a month from now unless anyone wants to help...that's it

_...GoodNght Everybody..._


	4. NEWS

Hello sgt Smosh readers as you might already know my story isn't updateding as much as it did so i'm asking for beta readers, people that can help write sgt. smosh with me so that the chapters can be made sooner so talk to me if you want

Also special thanks to Foxgirl224 and Riko Chiaki for being the first two too favorite this story it means alot for someone to fav. one of my storys


	5. NEWS!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors 


	6. Pimpinya

Hello Everyone here's chapter 4 and yes... it's ...it's been awhile...ya

and special thanks too

Riko Chiaki

Foxgirl224

for being the first ones to favourite my story..."thanks" and i know moost think it's not much of a big deal but it's my first two ...so...there

Now: Ch.4:

**"WHO'S THE ULTIMATE PIMP"**

**"ANGOL MOA vs. A PIMP NAMED ASAMI"**

**"...pimpin... the movie..."**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**(INtrO)**

"okay.. if an orange tiger ..and a panda do it...does that make a-"

**"SHUT UP!"**

"...does that make a white tiger?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**[2 days after the scientists came and fix everything...with duck tape]**

**(in the liveing room)**

Fuyuki was playing minecraft with saburo on two computters right by each other on the livingroom table

fuyuki looked over at saburo "hey saburo you think we're washing our lifes playing video games and not having jobs?"

saburo thoughht for a minute "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- but it's fun"

"I should ...nyaaa- but"

**(Timeskip Later Into the story when moas twin pimp sister asami come in and takes fuyuki in her limo and talks about a jod... ya saved so time)**

Asami grabed fuyuki and spoke gently and had a kind look in her eyes that made fuyuki sit down next to her again and she spoke gently "Lesson fuyuki ever since i saw your ass i can't look at you and not want to drag you by your hair to the bath then rapeing you for a few hours and sell your left overs on the street for money and when all that's done i just want to slap you in the face for hours on in and take you to my mansion with all my other hoes and rape you till tommrow and so on" she finish and kissed him on lips and moved back

**[...to dirty too write...]**

**(now on top of a building where fuyuki and anogl tell their feelings)**

Anogl sat next to Fuyuki on the edge of the building in fear of what fuyuki would say and not the 5 story drop then he started "Mois I- Wow this is harder than i thought Asami wants me to be her bitch and i don't know if i don't want to be her bitch"

**[fuyuki x moa... to dirty to write]**

**(time skip late at night with fuyuki and moa in his bed...naked..ya~)**

Angol took him in a hug and storked his hair"...ok as you get banged by stange men and women or an alien by someone-anyone everynight..then that's all that matter"

saburo turn from the left side of the bed holding ms. fur bottom with a scraed look on her cat face "yea you guys can keep it down i'm doing...things over here"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**To Be Continued in Chapter:... stuff happens...ya~**

that was short... ir was IT!

P.S. Soome people ask me why i made Sgt. Smosh well i thought if you know during food time with smosh they'd read this story and say well something

P.S.P.S. and if they ever do make a video reading this can you send it to me...please

and if you want a faster and longer chapter... then talk to me help!~...ok

_...GoodNight EveryBody!~..._


End file.
